Fang: Im so angry!
by Xxemo-inu-demoness-xX
Summary: please do know read this if you have not yet read Fang! its full of spoilers! im just venting my anger
1. Chapter 1

Again i will warn you: if you have not read Fang yet do not read this!!!!

X

X

X

X

So i got the latest book of the Maximum Ride series. Now imagine, a happy girl too excited to read that she has to wait until she calms down just to read the first chapter. Got the picture? Now imagine that happy girl on the brink of tears because Angel said that Fang was going to be the first to die!

But, you know, as a true fan of Max, what did the girl do? She kept on reading!

Only to find that there's a new character! What the heck does Dylan think he's doing?!? Of course, the girl wants to find out if this is all a trap. I mean come on, the Dr God is obviously crazy with his _healing powers!_

The only good thing that happened in the first part was that they found a safe place to stay. A home.

X

Now for part two...

Where do i start? Lets start with Fang. I mean, he's perfect! He backs Max up with -almost- everything! But what does Max do? She has that stupid dream about Dylan! Of all people to dream about! i'd rather have a dream i was getting eaten alive.

And then what did Dr God do? Leaves Max a video. Leaving her with the decision to give Iggy a new pair of eyes if she'll work for her. Now he was going to far.

I liked the birthday party they had. Fang is so sweet! I loved the ring he gave Max.

And, as usual, everything had to go downhill. Why did Jeb have to show up? And with who? DYLAN! Wow, this is just perfect. And what happens? She had to teach him how to fly! I wish i could have been the one to push him of the roof.

And then stupid Jeb always trying to be Max's daddy again. Does he notice how much Max dislikes him?? I mean, it's pretty obvious.

And you know that Voice? I hate it. Im happy i dont have one.

X

X

X

X

I'm going to stop now, im still mad so i might vent some more later


	2. Chapter 2

yes, i am back to vent to all my fellow Maximum Ride fans and followers. Even though I finished the book the first day i got it, every time I look at it, i get mad all over again. So here i am ready to spill my guts out again until i feel content. (sigh) i hope your ready. . .

X

X

X

X

so where was i last time? Oh, yea. Dylan is over flock's house, with Jeb.

So max goes back home after leaving when she and jeb had gotten into it (i really dont like him). and what does she come home to? A couch that is up in flames! what the heck? and who's missing while all this is happening? Fang? and who? DYLAN! man, they are so in trouble. And just what are they speaking of? Max, of all people, what they think is best for her. (Mind you this is all happening while the couch is on fire.) so max has to deal with that. she had to pull out the flock rule book and recite rule number two: dont argue with max. :P

Oh, but the day is not done. not without Jeb making it worse!

X

Angel.

angle, angel. Why cant her name be Devil? I mean, really. i used to like her. i dont even want to talk about her, but i have to get this out of my system.

Why does she have to be all "I should be the leader"? i think its plain dumb!

And she made Max CRY! those of you who know max knows that she never cries! stupid Angel

X

Ad then there were the erasers! i thought they were done. (how many of you cried when Ari died?) But look who showed up.

Who had to come to Nudge's aid when she was about to get her wings ripped off? DYLAN! what couldnt it be Iggy? that would have been better. Ad what dose he do to make all his boo-boos better? spit on them of course.

And here comes Angel! "Max i think it's time for you to move on" my butt!

Just how many of you cried on chapter 46?

you know! the chapter where EVERYONE voted max out the flock?!?!?!? (via fang)

How many of you cried even harder on chapter 47?.?

The one where fang says: "Figured I'd rather stay with you."

in fang's mind it was like this: "Max. i would never leave you. even if it meant giving up the rest of the flock."

X

X

X

X

i'll stop now, but i may be back! thanks for reading!!! :O


	3. Chapter 3

yes, im back... but only because my sister read Fang and we got angry together :P

so i guess now we are on chapter 49...

X

X

X

X

Have you guys ever realized how random Max is? :o I mean come on now. who just says :im dying to go to a casino"?

but fang and his cool self went against it only to be an idiot and go anyway.

and max has some serious problimos! who sits at the casino and starts seeing cartoon wolfs? thats so weird.

Fang... that was te first time i ever saw (hypothetically) him GIGGLE! and HYSTERICALLY? O_O whoa

and then they hit jack pot... and ran into "Dr. Hoonie-Goonie" LOL

so lets skip the whole talk and just say that max is a great liar :D

X

X

X

DYLAN CAN WHAT? SEE THE FREAKING FUTURE... wow... i really didnt see that one coming.

X

X

X

the Cirque du Soleil... (sigh) why is there always trouble? but then again, if there wasnt any trouble then we wouldnt be reading it, right?

X

X

X

you know im really starting to get sick of angel!

but im not going to into all that and just say that she is a total idiot...

X

X

X

no you know what i think i will get into angel!

i mean, her "improvements"? who say 'abolishing bedtime' is an improvement? and the homeschooling... ok i can agree with that

and then she has to ruin everything once again and tell the flock that they're going to a concert... (sigh) wth

ok, now i actually feel for Dylan... which is totally wrong...

and then she has a PRESS CONFERENCE... what are we going to do with her?

and the 'tingly feeling'? if max were there this wouldnt even be happing!

and then dlyan had to do something stupid and say that they had powers...

how many of you cracked up when everyone started singing and dancing? LOL, so random and unsuspected

but we all know that the fun can never last if you have bird kids and the flock was forced to pass out

again... WOW

X

X

X

back with max and fang, max starts to tell fang what she's thinking and she accidently slips and says Mr. perfect when she's talking about dylan LOL

and when shes done... all fang can say is "Mr. Perfect?"

XD

so max calls nudge and im like "wait! they have cell phones?"

of course the whole going to LA thing is a trap and max and fang must go save everyones butt...

X

X

X

ok, i just have to say that the flocks appearance was really nasty...

X

X

X

ok im skipping to the end of chapter 64...

so... why did angel pick up the stupid gun and point it at MAX?

X

X

X

X

X

im done for the day... though i promise to be back! tell me your thoughts on the book!


End file.
